


Caretaker!France x AB!Reader-A Moment of Happiness

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABDL, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are being cared for by France and well he has a lot on his mind somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caretaker!France x AB!Reader-A Moment of Happiness

It was a beautiful day in the French Countryside where you were spending with your Papa, France who offered you to spend your Little Days in his chateau at Rochefort-en-Terre outside of Paris for he wants you to be safe and comfortable as well able to enjoy what it has to offer especially visiting an array of shops, eat breakfast at a nice restaurant and enjoy some freshly baked treats from its bakery which made him smile seeing you enjoying it  
  
Once the morning trip is done for now France lets you inside it had a nice welcoming feel to it which made you really happy that it gives you all the free reign to be a Little than being at his townhouse in Paris for you know that the Frenchman has homes in several parts of the Country but the countryside chateaus were your most favorite but then you wait eagerly for him to open the door to the backyard   
  
"There you are Little One just be careful and then in an hour's time I will put you down for your nap" said France with a smile   
  
"Okay Papa" you said heading out to play in the yard where France set a nice playground for you to play with as well as a swing that he made that is hung where the rope of the string he decorated it with a garland of flowers to make it really nice  
  
While you play France prepares a glass of wine as well as tray of pastries that he got from the bakery that he managed to set them in the sun room where he can keep an eye on you and be within an ear's shot in case something goes wrong while he takes a sip a small tear sheds his eye while sighing with all of his thoughts going through his head  
  
 _(Your name) is such sweet and innocent soul but will be saddening to see him/her grow old and die while I go on for many more decades and even centuries to come. Now I see why some humans want to return to childhood for they never to go through it the first time but I still wonder why there are some humans that can do cruel to do such acts to children but there are young people that lose their lives before it even which I find most certainly unfair  
  
I want him/her as well as anyone like him/her can enjoy the most precious moments of happiness_  
  
 _At least (your name) can enjoy his/her second childhood with me and I will be a good parent to him/her with all my heart so we can create happy memories together but I wonder if I will see another one like him/her with the same childlike charm and innocence......I wonder....._  
  
Noel, France's Cat jumped into in his owner's lap and purrs which made brought him back as well as knowing that something was wrong with his master   
  
"Oh Noel you silly cat. You were trying to cheer me up huh?"   
  
"Miaou~" replied the fluffy cat as he purrs softly and France soon pets him  
  
"(Your name) is a sweet thing and you enjoy his/her company don't you?" asked France he keeps petting the cat's fur which caused him to purr a bit more louder   
  
An hour soon passed that you begin to run over to him to give him a big hug and he cuddles you in return then you noticed the small tear passing through his cheek that you soon ask  
  
"Papa? Are you alright?"   
  
" _Oui_ my little one I'm fine" replied France trying to wipe it away   
  
"Are you sure? You look like you were crying or something" said (your name) with concern   
  
"No no I am fine now....I just had a lot on my mind" replied France  
  
"I don't like it when you feel sad Papa...I want you to be very happy" you said hugging him tightly "I am glad that you get to be my Papa even if I have to go back home"  
  
This shocked the Frenchman at first but was glad to hear that but in his eyes he reminds you so much of Canada when he was younger and maybe introduce him into the AB world someday but for now he begins to take you into the Nursery, pulls back the covers of the bassinet to put you in and then tucks you in, then he goes to get a bottle of warm milk, winds up a pretty music box as he begins to sing   
  
 _L'était une une petite poule grise  
Qu'allait pondre dans l'église  
Pondait un p'tit' coco  
Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud_  
  
You listen to it as you begin to suckle on the creamy drink as he keeps singing it to you  
  
 _L'était une p'tit' poul' noir  
Qu'allait pondre dans l'armoire  
Pondait un p'tit' coco  
Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud  
  
L'était une p'tit' poul' blanche  
Qu'allait pondre dans la grange  
Pondait un p'tit' coco  
Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud  
  
_Soon your eyelids begin to get more and more heavier as well as the milk is really taking effect while France sings   
  
 _L'était une p'tit' poul' rousse  
Qu'allait pondre dans la mousse  
Pondait un p'tit' coco  
Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud  
  
L'était une p'tit' poule beige  
Qu'allait pondre dans la neige  
Pondait un p'tit' coco  
Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud  
  
_Noel soon comes in to curl up in his basket to nap alongside the bassinet while France soon begins to remove the bottle from your mouth which caused you to hiccup and soon France gently picks you up and then pats your back that made you burp then tucks you in again as well as giving you your favorite plushie to finish singing   
  
 _L'était une p'tit' poule brune_  
Qu'allait pondre sur la lune  
Pondait un p'tit' coco  
Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud  
  
You instantly fell asleep after the lullaby ended then France gently closes the curtains, turns on the nightlight and before he closes the door he looks at you one more time sleeping peacfully  
  
"I will be here when you wake up"

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:
> 
> There was a grey hen  
> That went to lay in the church,  
> Laying a little egg  
> That the child would eat warm.
> 
> There was a white hen  
> That went to lay in the barn,  
> Laying a little egg  
> That the child would eat warm.
> 
> There was a yellow hen  
> That went to lay in the straw,  
> Laying a little egg,  
> That the child would eat warm.
> 
> There was a beige hen  
> That went to lay in the snow,  
> Laying a little egg,  
> That the child would eat warm.
> 
> There was a black hen  
> That went to lay in the closet,  
> Laying a little egg,  
> That the child would eat warm.
> 
> There was a red hen  
> That went to lay in the moss,  
> Laying a little egg,  
> That the child would eat warm.
> 
> There was a brown hen  
> That went to lay on the moon,  
> Laying a little egg,  
> That the child would eat warm.
> 
>  
> 
> As for Cat!France I like the name Noel


End file.
